


Dracomoriam

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter fourteen: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback.
Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Dracomoriam

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really hard time writing this ficlet. As such I don't really like it. I wanted to get it right because I actually quite like Draco on my re-read; I think he's a cutie. I also wanted to write Draco's visit to Ron in the hospital wing but I don't yet feel confident in writing these characters so unfortunately that idea didn't happen.
> 
> For those who don't remember or notice, Morag is the girl whose name was mentioned during the Sorting but sadly she didn't get any other mention. I quite like her name so I want to use her. And it's my headcanon that she's a Slytherin; partially because I think it would be sad if Pansy and Millicent were the only Slytherin girls in their year.

Draco was about to sneak out of the common room when someone called his name. He started with an undignified yelp, whirled round, and scowled at Morag.

She blinked in the low light of the smoldering fire, seeming unaffected. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked, voice soft with lingering sleep.

"Yes," Draco drawled. "Potter's going to smuggle the dragon out tonight - I need to catch him before he does. I'm in a hurry so run along now."

Morag didn't run along. Instead, she moved closer, her eyebrows furrowed under the tumble of her wild, dark hair. "You're going to catch him? Why won't you tip off Filch again?"

"You don't understand," said Draco kindly, because she was a girl and she was nice to him and he liked her nonchalant drawl. Also, she was quite pretty. "Filch is an incompetent fool. Last time I delivered Potter to him on a bespectacled tin platter, and he still foiled it. I have to do it myself."

Draco was never going to trust his plans to other people again.

Tilting her head, Morag gave him a considering look. "You know, why do you dislike Potter so much anyway?"

Draco shifted his weight, mouth suddenly thin and pale. He didn't want to get into it; into robe shops, and trains, and the frustrating, maddening way the universe seemed to go out of its way to give Potter all the things Draco'd wanted, and the extreme confusion of being looked at like he was something less than a person.

With a pang he thought of his abandoned plan to smuggle a racing broom to the school, impressing everyone with his flying, and becoming the Slytherin Seeker as a first-year. Potter had gotten all of that without even trying, never mind the current best racing broom from the _school_ , and somehow it'd been Draco's fault.

"Because he's a stupid gitface," Draco sneered eventually.

"Well," said Morag slowly, "he is a bit weird. He's always glaring at you at breakfast like some kind of a surly gnome."

Draco brightened, pleased that someone else had noticed. "You think so?"

He'd scoured his memory, days after that humiliating incident in the train, trying to think of something he'd said or done to make Potter hate him. But all Draco could remember was the look of aloof distaste on Potter's face in the robe shop, the cool disregard in the train and Weasley's snicker, and the resentful, angry glowering across the Great Hall.

For a while he'd thought he was going mad because he hadn't seen Potter look at anyone like he looked at Draco, and he hadn't even _done_ anything to him. And then Draco'd realised, somewhat startlingly, that Potter had simply hated him from the second he'd met him, and all he'd been able to think of what to do was at least give the twerp reasons then.

It was - it was _stupid_ , Draco knew that. Father wouldn't approve, but he was still unable to stop.

Morag nodded. "Yeah. When you were getting those sweets from home, he was constantly looking at you like you'd murdered his owl or something."

Eyeing her amiably, Draco stated decisively; "Potter _is_ a freak."

Morag gave a laugh and then yawned, hiding her mouth delicately behind her hand. "Well, I'm going back to sleep. I hope you catch Potter. Good night, Draco."

Draco waited until she was gone, then looked around the common room warily for any others who might want to startle him. After a moment, he pushed the entrance open and started his way up to the tallest tower.

Draco wasn't just going to catch Potter. He was also hoping for another look at the dragon; he'd always wanted one but father had been strongly against it. But Draco wasn't going to tell that to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if anyone did :)


End file.
